


Feel Good

by languisity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languisity/pseuds/languisity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's birthday is a quiet affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a birthday fic round-up. Sometimes I fluff.

Derek's birthday is a quiet affair.

It's not what Derek was expecting. He never brings it up because he doesn't really care -- doesn't need anything special -- but he always thought Stiles would lean more toward doing too much. It had made sense at the time, but now a part of Derek wonders if that was really Stiles or if Lydia just inspired that kind of extravagance.

After the pack makes him eat some of the pizza and cake they bought for him, they give him his presents and leave him alone with Stiles.

"You said you've never seen it all the way through," Stiles says, nudging Derek's other gifts to the side and setting up his laptop on the coffee table. It takes Derek a minute to realize what he's talking about until the Warner Brothers logo comes up and the music starts.

There's an obnoxiously sweet smell coming from Stiles' bag that turns out to be candy. Stiles spreads it out on the table next to the laptop and says, "I got a couple of things, you know, so you can choose or whatever." He rubs the back of his neck like he's nervous, then reaches down quickly to open up a pack of Twizzlers.

"You want?" he asks, holding out the bag to Derek but Derek reaches for the gummy bears instead. He nips at the edge of the bag to start a tear, pulling a strip of plastic off the top, and ignores the way Stiles smirks at him.

They start out sitting too close together, side by side, and end up spooning by the time Dorothy ends up in the field of poppies. Derek's back is against the couch, one arm throw over Stiles' side.

Derek still doesn't make through the movie. He falls asleep somewhere around the release of the flying monkeys and wakes up just as the credits start to roll. Stiles is awake, sleepily chewing on a Twizzlers. He presses back against Derek when he slips a hand just under Stiles' shirt and then down, dipping under the waistband of Stiles pants.

"You know you snore, right?" Stiles says, still chewing on his candy. There's about an inch of red licorice sticking out the corner of this mouth.

"I don't snore," Derek says, nuzzling the warm spot at the crook of Stiles' neck just to feel the way it makes him shiver.

"Yeah, you do," Stiles says, moaning quietly when Derek drags a palm over his dick through his jeans. He does it again and again until Stiles is fully hard, hips rocking up into Derek's hand with every movement. He pauses after a while, just long enough to thumb open the button of Stiles' jeans and slide the zipper down. Stiles pushes them down with his underwear, just past his hips. Derek licks his palm wet, quick and sloppy, and wraps his hand around Stiles.He strokes him slowly once from base to tip, smooths his thumb over the head, enjoying the way Stiles feels in his hand.

"Whose birthday is it again?" Stiles says sounding breathless, distracted. Derek thinks sometimes Stiles doesn't get how happy he is to have this -- to have any part of him at all.

Derek doesn't answer except to kiss any part of Stiles he can reach. He goes slow. He listens for every moan and soft sigh. For the way Stiles' breath catches when he twists his wrist on the upstroke, and the way Stiles gasps when he comes. It's a sweet sound hitting something deep at the center of Derek to make him ache in the best way.

Derek wipes his hand off half on Stiles' shirt and half on his stomach, and then Stiles is twisting and turning until he can can kiss him.

"What do you want?" he says, one hand in Derek's hair, petting lazily.

"Anything, anything," Derek says, tipping his head forward to rest his forehead against Stiles. He bites his lip against a moan when Stiles gets a hand on his dick, squeezing lightly, with quick firm pressure.

"Okay, okay," Stiles says, and when he laughs it sounds fond. He mostly keeps his hand still, just giving something for Derek to fuck into, too lazy and relaxed to do much else. It's enough. Derek feels that urgency creeping in at the edges until it's too much. Then Stiles is laughing again, he's biting Derek's bottom lip hard enough to make gasp, and Derek is coming.

Stiles works him through it, licking at Derek's lip. He says, "I liked this shirt," even as he wipes his hand clean on it. It's a nice shirt, gray and over-worn. Derek catches the hem between thumb and forefinger, rubbing the fabric between them.

"Sorry," Derek says, and doesn't mean it. He kisses Stiles quickly on the nose. It's too sweet and it makes Stiles roll his eyes, so Derek does it again. Then, quietly, "Thanks for -- It was good, today way good."

"Sure," Stiles says, and his fingers twitch where they're resting on Derek's hip. "I'm glad it -- I'm glad."

They finally get off the couch to clean up. Stiles makes Derek light the 'spring meadow' scented candle that Lydia gave him, and they try one last time to watch the movie all the way though.

They both fall asleep twenty minutes before the end.


End file.
